Aileen Birdwhistle y los dioses del Olimpo
by El Pensador Dormido
Summary: Me llamo Aileen, tengo 17 años, y mi vida era perfectamente normal hasta que el tío George me dijo que tanto mi hermano como yo éramos semidioses. Así que cogimos nuestras cosas, nos despedimos de nuestro rancho en Austin Texas, y tomamos un tren en dirección Long Island, Nueva York, para pasar el verano en el Campamento Mestizo.
1. 2 señoras con alas nos atacan en el tren

**1. Dos señoras con alas nos atacan en el tren.**

Noel es el típico chico callado y serio, aunque en casa se transforma en un ser completamente diferente. Se vuelve un loco psicopático y, como es apasionado de armas, se pasa el día disparando a unos muñecos que se hizo hace dos o tres años con trozos de autos viejos. No me gusta que utilice escopetas y cosas así, pero mientras no dirija sus balas hacia mí, perfecto.

Por ese motivo, no es de extrañar que, cuando de repente escuchamos una explosión en la parte delantera del tren, automáticamente quisiera echarle la culpa a él.

- ¡Noel!

- Yo no he sido.

- Ya, claro. Bueno, lo cierto era que había estado sentado junto a mí todo el tiempo, así que realmente no podía haber sido él.

- Tú tranquila, seguro no es nada.

- Lo arreglaran enseguida, espero – comenté, y luego regresé a la lectura de mi libro.

Llevaba un par de días leyendo la Odisea de Homero. Verás, el problema de haber nacido en los Estados Unidos es que, acá, es bastante más difícil estudiar la cultura clásica. Aunque ahora hay muchas representaciones de los dioses griegos y compañía, en Europa sería mucho más fácil. Hasta donde yo conozco, el Olimpo está en Grecia. ¿No es así? En fin.

Como iba diciendo, regresé a mi libro, pero me asusté una vez más con el ruido de otra explosión.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es eso?

- Cálmate Aileen, quédate tranquila – me dijo Noel, levantando la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil. Estaba jugando, como siempre, a _Flappy Bird_. Había conseguido una puntuación de 560 y la ilusión se le había metido en el cuerpo.

- Oye, ¿no se supone que a ti te da miedo viajar en tren?

- Pues no ha pasado nada raro… No tiene más.

- ¿Nada raro?

Me estaba poniendo completamente histérica.

- ¡Nada raro! – le repetí, y entonces él tuvo que entender que era un tema serio, porque se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. - ¡Explosiones en el tren, y dices que no pasa nada raro!

- Si hubiera algún problema realmente preocupante, ya habrían dicho algo – me aseguró él, mientras me tomaba de las manos y hacía que me sentara de nuevo en mi sitio. Algunos pasajeros me habían empezado a mirar raro.

- Tienes razón – musité, acomodándome y sacando de nuevo el libro.

BOOM! Un pedazo de nuestro vagón salió disparado, y escuché un grito tremendo. No era yo. Tres mujeres extrañísimas se habían colocado en el lugar que antes ocupaba aquel trozo de vagón y nos observaban con atención.

- ¿Nos están mirando? – susurré, y tomé la mano de Noel con nerviosismo.

- Parece que sí, pero espero que no… Dios, ¿las has visto? Tienen…

Eran horribles. Bueno, decir que eran "horribles" es un cumplido demasiado maravilloso para ellas.

- Son harpías – le dije al oído, sin poder evitar estremecerme. Eran unos seres horribles, tenían el cuerpo de ave rapaz, un rostro horrible y garras afiladísimas.

- ¿Vienen a por nosotros?

- ¿A por quién sino? – le respondí, pensando que era bastante absurdo lo que decía, aunque yo tampoco estaba haciendo gran cosa.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos instantes, y casi automáticamente tomamos la misma decisión.

- ¡CORRER!

Echamos a correr hacia el lado opuesto, mientras las harpías nos seguían muy de cerca. Pude reconocer enseguida a Aelo, la mayor de las dos, que obedecía siempre las órdenes de Zeus.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué nos pasan siempre estas cosas? – gritó Noel, mientras tratábamos de abrir la puerta del fondo.

Era cierto. El verano pasado, un centauro nos había atacado mientras viajábamos a Los Ángeles. Íbamos a cumplir el sueño de Noel, es decir, estar en la ciudad una semana para poder visitarlo todo, cuando aquel hombre medio animal trató de raptarnos. El tío George nos había explicado que la gente como nosotros emanábamos un olor… Particular, que atraía a monstruos y cosas raras.

En fin, volvamos al tema importante, Noel y yo tratamos de abrir la puerta. Debíamos salir del tren, aunque nos arriesgáramos a matarnos. Así, por lo menos, los mortales estarían a salvo. Oímos el grito de las harpías al fondo del vagón.

- Vale, es ahora o nunca, hermano – le dije, mirándole a los ojos.

- ¡Vamos!

Abrimos la puerta y nos tiramos, cayendo en el desierto y dando una voltereta en el aire. Me pegué un golpe tremendo en la cabeza, pero estaba bien. Noel sangraba un poco.

- No las hemos despistado, ¿verdad? – preguntó Noel, mientras trataba de limpiarle un poco la cara.

- No, mira, ahí están – musité.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas llevarme nunca la escopeta?

- ¡No seas crío! Tenemos que encontrar una solución útil de verdad – resoplé.

- ¡Tú eres la cerebrito! ¿Cómo arreglamos lo de Los Ángeles? – dijo él, dándome un empujón.

- La atravesaste con un perdigón, imbécil, y se desintegró.

- Pues ya está.

- ¡No tenemos perdigones!

- Pequeñeces. La idea es desintegrarla, ¿no?

- ¿Con qué?

- No sé…

- Piedras, ya está, ¡piedras! ¡Coge piedras! – le grité, mientras lo empujaba hacia el suelo antes de que Aelo lo atrapara entre sus garras.

- ¡Cuidado, que viene la otra! – exclamó él, tirando una piedra a su compañera. Supuse que sería Ocípete.

Tomamos muchas piedras del desierto de Arkansas, lanzándolas contra las harpías. Noel golpeó a Aelo en el ojo, pero la cosa no parecía funcionar demasiado. Realmente, solo se enfurecían más con cada golpe. Sin embargo, las manteníamos alejadas de nosotros. Atrasábamos nuestra muerte.

De repente, un grupo de chicas apareció a lo lejos. Se veían débilmente iluminadas bajo el sol de la madrugada y para nosotros fue como una aparición, sobre todo para Noel, que se quedó completamente atónito. Tres flechas se clavaron en cada una de las harpías, haciendo que se disolvieran en el aire en nubecillas marrones.

- Wow – susurré.

Eran seis, muy guapas y muy jóvenes. No debían superar los quince años. Había una, la más pequeña, que parecía tener la misma edad de Noel. Era aún más guapa que todas las demás, y tenía una pequeña corona plateada sobre la cabeza.

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó, tendiéndome la mano. Yo se la tomé, levantándome del suelo y sacudiéndome la arena de encima. Ayudé a Noel a levantarse.

- Muchas gracias. ¿Quién sois?

- Soy Artemisa. Estas son mis cazadoras.

- ¿Artem…? Un momento, ¿LA ARTEMISA?

- Claro, semidiós. ¿Conoces alguna otra? – preguntó ella, sonriéndole. Se notaba que no le gustaban los chicos, pero Noel debía provocarle ternura o algo así, porque no le hablaba de manera tan antipática como hubiera esperado.

- Muchas gracias, divina Artemisa – le dije, tratando de no parecer ni sorprendida ni descortés.

- ¿Vais al Campamento Mestizo? ¿Sabéis llegar?

- Sí y no – contestó Noel.

- Nuestro tren está a… ¿Dónde está?

- Oh, ya está arreglado todo. Quirón os explicará muchas cosas cuando lleguéis al campamento.

Artemisa rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sacando cuatro monedas de oro. Las tomé: parecían dracmas, las antiguas monedas griegas.

- Acercaros a la próxima estación, está a un cuarto de hora, más o menos. El próximo tren pasará en dos horas, pero os dejará en la entrada del Campamento Mestizo.

- ¿Tenemos que comprar los billetes con esto? – preguntó Noel.

- Es el expreso de Hermes. Simplemente tendréis que darle las monedas, y él os llevará.

- ¿Hermes? ¿El dios de la…?

- Sí, muchacho. Somos todos reales – lo interrumpió Artemisa, sonriéndole, aunque parecía algo nerviosa. – Tenemos que irnos. Mucha suerte – continuó, y luego me susurró al oído. – Espero verte pronto, Aileen.

Dicho esto, la diosa y sus Cazadoras desaparecieron en el desierto. Noel y yo nos miramos, completamente desconcertados, y nos dirigimos en silencio hacia la estación. Nos habían dicho que ser semidioses era algo peligroso y bastante raro, pero nunca nos habríamos imaginado que, en el mismo día en el que nos dirigíamos al lugar en el que supuestamente estaríamos a salvo, nos iban a atacar no uno sino dos monstruos e íbamos a conocer a nuestra primera divinidad.

La espera en la estación se estaba haciendo completamente interminable.


	2. Conocemos a Hermes (un tío guay)

**2. Conocemos al divino Hermes (un tío guay) y a sus dos hijos.**

Cómo iba diciendo, la espera en la estación se nos estaba haciendo interminable. Noel no dejaba de jugar con su móvil, aunque había dejado el _Flappy Bird_ para jugar al _FIFA14_. No es que le gustara mucho, pero se había cansado de golpear al pobre pajarito contra esas tuberías verdes que sobresalían del suelo y el cielo.

Yo estaba bastante aburrida, pero no podía dejar de dar vueltas a las palabras de Artemisa: "espero verte pronto"… ¿Qué querría decir con eso? Traté de no darle importancia, pero en cuanto cerré los ojos con intención de dormir un rato, escuchamos el ruido de un tren de vapor acercarse hacia nosotros. Ahora, aquello no hubiera sido nada raro, de no haberse tratado realmente de una locomotora a vapor en pleno siglo XXI.

- Ese es Hermes seguro – comentó Noel, levantándose y tratando de coger su mochila. Se había olvidado completamente de que habíamos perdido todo nuestro equipaje tras la pelea con las harpías. – Mierda.

- Oye, ese vocabulario – le corregí, aunque por dentro sabía que yo era la primera en decir tacos en cuanto me empezaba a poner nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo paramos el tren?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Era evidente que no muchos trenes paraban en aquel pequeño andén en el medio del desierto de Arkansas. No me había dado cuenta de que era muy extraño que HUBIERA un andén en medio del desierto de Arkansas. Era la emoción del momento.

De repente, el tren se detuvo junto a nosotros. Una pequeña puerta se abrió en la locomotora.

- ¡Semidioses! – exclamó el hombre que había en el interior del tren.

Era pequeño y delgado, y vestía con unos vaqueros rotos y una camisa de cuadros blanca y roja. Tenía el cabello despeinado de un color marrón oscuro bastante habitual, y unos grandes ojos grises.

- Espero que tengáis con qué pagarme…

- ¿Ese tipo es Hermes? ¿Segura que no nos estamos equivocando de tren? – musitó Noel a mi oído y, aunque el dios pareció escucharle, ya que hizo una mueca de disgusto, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Has visto pasar muchos trenes por aquí? – le respondí bruscamente, mientras buscaba en el bolsillo las dracmas de oro que Artemisa nos había dado. – Aquí tiene.

Hermes tomó las monedas y nos hizo un gesto para que subiéramos. Obedecimos al instante, y antes de que Noel pudiera hacer algún otro comentario despectivo sobre el dios, le di una colleja, pidiéndole discreción o por lo menos respeto.

- Podéis sentaros aquí, o allá atrás, con la carga. No creo que haya mucho espacio, quizá quepas tú, señorito – imprecó, en dirección a Noel, y luego sonrió.

- Nos quedaremos aquí, si no le importa – dijo él, tratando de sonar lo más delicado posible. Le sonreí. – Oiga, Hermes – añadió, después de unos minutos.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Esta locomotora es la Big Boy de Union Pacific?

- ¡Pues sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me encantan los trenes.

- Le encanta todo lo que le encante a usted – dije en un susurro, tratando de que Hermes no me escuchara, y me gané un gruñido de Noel.

- Cállate, Aileen.

Hermes rió. Parecía disfrutar con nuestras discusiones.

- ¿Qué más te gusta, jovencito?

- Ehm, esto… Disparar.

- Explotar cosas.

- Eso también.

- ¿Eres hijo de Ares?

La pregunta cayó sobre nosotros como un rayo. Desde que habíamos salido de casa, no nos habíamos preocupado lo más mínimo de quién sería nuestro progenitor divino. No habíamos conocido ni a nuestro padre ni a nuestra madre, y el tío George nunca nos había hablado de ellos, por lo que no teníamos la más mínima idea.

- Pues podría ser, y sería guay – dijo Noel, tratando de ocultar una sonrisita. – Aunque no creo. Aileen es una princesita cerebrito, no una guerrera.

- ¡No soy una princesita! – imprequé, y Hermes soltó una carcajada.

- A ver, chicos, dejar ya de discutir… ¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Cómo os llamáis? – preguntó Hermes, como si tratara de entender quién podría haber engendrado a un par de idiotas como nosotros.

- Yo me llamo Aileen, tengo diecisiete años, y Noel tiene catorce.

- ¡Iba a decirlo yo!

- ¿Siempre tienes que hablar tú la primera? ¿Ser el centro de atención?

- ¡Noel!

- ¡Basta! ¡Qué pesados sois los dos! – exclamó Hermes, casi al colmo de la exasperación. No podía culparle.

- Perdón, divino Hermes – dijimos Noel y yo al unísono, y él sonrió.

- ¿Os habían dicho alguna vez lo cansinos que sois?

- Unas cuantas – respondimos, de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Hermes negó con la cabeza y sonrió, deteniendo el tren y abriendo de nuevo la puerta.

- Vamos, chicos, subir. ¿Podéis pagarme?

- Paga tú por nosotros, papá – dijo un chico joven, que debía tener más o menos mi edad, mientras subía al tren. Lo seguía de cerca otro muchacho, su hermano gemelo, porque eran idénticos. Ambos dieron un beso a Hermes y se sentaron junto a nosotros.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo os llamáis?

- Aileen.

- Noel.

- ¿Sois semidioses?

- Sí.

- ¿Primer año en el Campamento?

- Sí.

- Mola. Soy Connor, este es mi hermano Travis. Somos hijos de Hermes, como ya habréis deducido.

- No cal ser hijo de Atenea para hacerlo – rió Travis por lo bajo.

- Vigilar vuestros bolsillos – nos advirtió Hermes. – Han aprendido demasiado bien de su padre.

- No se preocupe, no llevamos nada – musité. Recordaba con tristeza a mi pobre Odisea, perdida en el tren a alta velocidad.

- ¿Nada de nada? – preguntó Connor. - ¿Sois pobres o qué?

- No lo éramos, hasta que unas put… harpías nos atacaron en el tren – respondió Noel rápidamente, rabioso. En su mochila llevaba un par de bambas que se había comprado el día anterior precisamente por nuestra marcha al campamento.

- ¿Os atacaron unas harpías? ¿De verdad? – Travis parecía visiblemente sorprendido, y sonreía. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que llevaba unas perlas colgando al cuello, que tintineaban con el movimiento del tren.

Noel asintió y les explicó rápidamente lo ocurrido. Los hermanos Stoll – puesto ese era el apellido de los chicos – escuchaban con atención, haciendo comentarios entre ellos de vez en cuando, y aunque me hubiera gustado seguir el hilo de la historia, se me pasaron las ganas en cuanto dijo que las harpías habían destruido nuestro equipaje. Ahí dentro estaba mi libro. Y NADIE se mete con mis libros, no señor.

Como la conversación entre ellos me entristecía demasiado, ya que no podría dar un uso digno a la Odisea, decidí sentarme junto a Hermes, que conducía el tren a velocidades desorbitantes.

- ¿Qué tal vas? – me preguntó, y yo le sonreí.

- Bien. ¿Conduce siempre este tren?

- De vez en cuando. Has estado de suerte, semidiosa.

- Más que suerte… Artemisa vino a echarnos un cable.

- Sí, lo hace a menudo, aunque en general solo a chicas jóvenes.

- ¿Chicos no?

Hermes chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Aunque estén en peligro?

- En general no. Me extraña que te ayudara, estando tu hermano por ahí. Pero bueno. La cosa es que debes tener cuidado con la diosa de la luna, tratará de reclutarte.

- ¿Reclutarme? ¿Para qué?

Al improviso, el tren se detuvo, y Hermes abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hemos llegado! Ahora tendréis que andar un rato.

- ¡Sin problemas! Gracias viejo – dijo Travis, saludando a su padre con la mano y llevándome tras de él, antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Hermes de qué hablaba. Connor arrastraba a Noel, y hablaban animadamente. Parecían llevarse bien.

- ¿Dónde está el campamento? – le pregunté a Travis, tras andar un rato.

Señaló hacia un cartel gigantesco con las palabras DELPHI STRAWBERRY SERVICE.


	3. Travis me presenta al monstruo de LA

**3. Travis Stoll me presenta al monstruo de Los Ángeles.**

Parpadeé un par de veces, confusa.

- ¿Los semidioses nos dedicamos en verano a recolectar fresas? – dijo Noel, negando con la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados.

- Vaya gracia – le hice coro, soltando un hondo suspiro. Si empezaban así, iban a ser unas vacaciones de pena.

- Esto es solo la tapadera para los mortales, me sorprende que os haya engañado a vosotros también – dijo Travis, negando con la cabeza.

Connor nos indicó cada una de las palabras del cartel mientras su hermano explicaba el significado.

- DELPHI, va por nuestra amiga, el Oráculo de Delfos. Creo que podréis conocerla, también llega hoy. Se llama Rachel, es muy simpática.

- ¿El Oráculo de Delfos se llama Rachel?

- Es una larga historia, Aileen, luego te la cuento.

- Ok – respondí, mirando de nuevo el cartel.

- STRAWBERRY. No sé si sabéis quién es el director del Campamento…

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es Dionisio! – exclamó Noel, ilusionado. Según él, Dionisio era uno de los dioses más guays del mundo mundial.

- Nosotros lo llamamos señor D, pero bueno, has captado la idea. Pues se ve que su padre…

- Que es Zeus – añadió Connor, por si no acabábamos de enterarnos del todo.

- Lo castigó sin poder beber vino ni cultivar uva durante no sé cuántos miles de años. Ahora le ha acortado la pena a cincuenta, me parece, pero como no puede cultivar uva… Le ha dado por las fresas. Pero tranquis, nosotros no tenemos que mover un dedo, lo hacen todo las náyades. Para algo están.

- Vaya, ¿así que hay náyades aquí?

- Evidentemente – replicó Connor, sonriendo. – Y sátiros, y ninfas… Hasta ¡centauros!

- ¿Centauros?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y a Noel tuvo que pasarle lo mismo, porque había empalidecido casi tanto como las gardenias que florecían junto al cartel.

- En fin, ¿queréis entrar o no?

- Ya no quiero – susurró Noel, y yo le tomé del brazo como para darle fuerzas.

- Vamos.

Anduvimos durante unos minutos por una colina completamente verde, hasta que vimos a lo lejos un gigantesco árbol, custodiado por un dragón. Sí. Un dragón. Nunca antes había visto a un dragón (excepto esos lagartos gigantes que vimos una vez al visitar el zoo de San Diego) y me sentía absolutamente alucinada. Noel miraba al animal con los ojos como platos y se dirigió corriendo hacia él. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Connor lo siguió.

- ¡Eh, espera! ¡Peleo, no lo ases, es uno de los nuestros!

Parpadeé un par de veces en desconcierto, y Travis me rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

- Mira, ese es Peleo, nuestro dragón de guardia. Bueno, en realidad no es nuestro y no nos guarda a nosotros, sino al Vellocino de Oro…

- ¿El de los Argonautas?

- El mismo.

- ¿Para qué lo tenéis ahí arriba? ¿No se estropea?

- ¡Qué va! Se ve que tiene una magia súper poderosa que sirve para reforzar nuestras fronteras. El año pasado ocurrió todo lo de la guerra contra los Titanes, ¿sabes? Y el Vellocino servía para proteger un poco más el campamento. Claro que no sirvió de mucho, pero bueno, imagínate lo que hubiera pasado de no haberlo tenido.

Asentí lentamente, mirándole a los ojos. El tío George nos había contado la historia de la Batalla de Manhattan, de cómo los semidioses habían luchado para defender el Olimpo (que, a propósito, estaba en el Empire State Building) y que los héroes de la guerra habían obtenido grandes recompensas. No recordaba sus nombres, lo único que sabía era que uno de las peticiones del hijo de Poseidón fue que todos los dioses menores tuvieran casas en el campamento.

- ¿Tú estuviste en la batalla?

- ¡Claro! Todos estuvimos ahí, hasta la casa de Ares.

- ¡Vaya, impresionante! No tienes pinta de luchador…

Travis me detuvo en seco y me sonrió, mirándome a los ojos.

- Te he dicho que estuve en la batalla, nena, no que luché. Algunos teníamos que dedicarnos a robar medicinas en las farmacias, cargar a los heridos… No participamos activamente en la guerra pero…

- Pero hicisteis el trabajo más útil – lo interrumpí, y le sonreí.

- ¿Sabes qué, Aileen?

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara hablando, pero él empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

- Me gustas. Así que…

Pensé que me iba a dar algo suyo, así que cuando se sacó MI móvil del bolsillo no pude evitar pegar un grito.

- Te devuelvo tu móvil. Intentaré que mis hermanos no te roben nada.

- ¡Maldito ladrón!

Travis soltó una carcajada, besando mi mejilla, ignorando completamente mi enfado.

- Eh, tranqui. Me sale solo, pero te prometo que trataré de corregirme.

No podía evitar sonreír. El hijo de Hermes era un tipo genial.

- Mira, ahí están las cabañas – me dijo, señalando hacia el frente. – Oye, espera, ¿conoces a Quirón?

- ¿Quirón?

- Ajá. El centauro director del campamento.

- Oh, ¿el director del campamento es un centauro?

- Creo que no lo conoces.

- Negué con la cabeza.

- Ven, te lo presento. Creo que Connor se llevará a tu hermano para allá más tarde – comentó, viendo como ambos estaban sentados junto a Peleo y le acariciaban la parte de atrás de las orejas, como si se tratara de un perro.

Travis me llevó de la mano por todo el campamento. No me explicaba absolutamente nada, puesto íbamos corriendo (la verdad no entendía para qué tanta prisa, el director no se iba a mover, ¿no?) pero pude distinguir una gigantesca arena, tipo la de las películas de gladiadores, un grupo de chicos que se bañaba en el río y una serie de cabañas. Distinguí enseguida la de Travis, porque dos o tres muchachos le saludaron con la mano, y tenía el caduceo de Hermes sobre el tejado.

- ¡Quirón!

El que se suponía que era un centauro estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, con una manta sobre las piernas y un viejo chaleco de _tweed_. Parecía joven y anciano al mismo tiempo, pero había una cosa innegable, y era que estaba como un queso. Vamos, que era muy muy guapo, y además estaba cachas… Tuve que controlarme mucho para no pensar cosas demasiado inadecuadas sobre el director del campamento.

- Quirón, señor, esta es Aileen. Es nueva, viene con su hermano.

- ¿Aileen? No te esperaba hasta las cinco de la tarde…

Miré mi reloj de bolsillo. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana.

- Mi padre los llevaba en el tren. Se ve que unas harpías…

- Connor.

- Travis.

- Travis, calla. Me gustaría oírlo de ella – le dijo Quirón, incorporándose poco a poco. De un compartimento de la parte de atrás de la silla de ruedas salieron las patas de un caballo blanco, y reprimir un grito.

- Es…

- Sí, soy un centauro y…

- Uno de verdad.

- Sí, de verdad.

- Oiga, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – la cabeza despeinada de Noel apareció en la puerta.

- Claro.

- ¿Si le atravieso con un perdigón, se desintegrará usted?

Quirón lo miró con perplejidad, y Connor soltó una carcajada.


	4. Ofrecemos yogures a los dioses

**4. Ofrecemos patatas fritas y yogures de kiwi a los dioses.**

Quirón habló mucho menos de lo que había imaginado que haría y eso fue, en muchos aspectos, un gran alivio. Primero, porque era muy incómodo hablar con un caballo. Segundo, porque era muy incómodo hablar con un caballo casi idéntico a otro que había intentado matarnos a mi hermano y a mí. Tercero, porque todo lo que nos había dicho sobre el Campamento Mestizo me daba ganas de salir y empezar mi vida ahí.

Antes de salir de la Casa Grande (pues así se llamaba el edificio), Quirón nos entregó una camiseta naranja a cada uno, con el símbolo del campamento grabado encima. A mí me iba muy grande, pero la verdad me daba absolutamente igual. Me la puse enseguida y Travis me guió de nuevo por el campamento. Noel se quedó con Connor, parecían llevarse bien.

- ¡Tengo mucho que enseñarte! – exclamó Travis, tomándome de la muñeca y conduciéndome exactamente por los mismos lugares que en el viaje de ida.

- No, sí ya lo he visto – gruñí, pero no pude evitar seguirle.

Me lo enseñó todo: la arena, el comedor, los establos, el estanque… Me presentó a una náyade llamada Aqua, que me hubiera parecido simpática de no haber sido porque me echó un chorro de agua a la cara en cuanto me vio. Por suerte, el rímel que llevaba era _waterproof_, ¿qué habría sido de mí sino?

- Y esta… – me dijo, después de casi dos horas de paseo por el Campamento. – ¡Es la zona de las cabañas!

- ¡Vaya!

La verdad es que no me había fijado demasiado mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la Casa Grande, sobretodo porque Travis tenía una fuerza de minotauro - aunque físicamente se pareciera más a Hércules en la adaptación de Disney, antes de convertirse en el fortachón del final de la película. Las apariencias engañan.

- Oye, ¿yo dónde dormiré?

- Conmigo.

- ¿Cómo, contigo?

- Malpensada. En mi cabaña, digo. Hasta que tu padre o madre divino o divina no te reconozca como hija.

- Ah. Claro, claro – le respondí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al llegar frente a las cabañas, me quedé alucinada. Al lado de las otras, la de Hermes parecía una casita sobre un monte. No sabría deciros cuál era más impresionante, pero me llamaron la atención las dos cabañas centrales.

- Esas son las de Zeus y Hera – explicó Travis. – Las que se abren son, junto a Zeus, Poseidón, Ares, Apolo, Hefesto…

- Hermes.

- Hermes. Luego, las que se abren junto a Hera son las de Deméter, Atenea, Artemisa, Afrodita y Dionisio.

- ¿Y las otras que hay en frente?

- Esas son las de las divinidades menores.

- ¿Las que pidió que se construyeran el hijo de Poseidón?

- ¿Conoces la historia de Percy?

- Percy, eso, así se llama.

Travis asintió, bastante perplejo de que conociera la historia de la batalla de Manhattan y aun así me sorprendiera al ver un centauro en silla de ruedas.

- A ver si adivinas de quién son – me retó, sonriendo.

- La de la esquina, al lado de la de Dionisio, seguro es de Hécate.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Porque tiene antorchas en la entrada, y tiene un aire como de misterio, de magia – susurré, mirándola atentamente. No mentía cuando decía que tenía un aire de misterio, de hecho, solo de verla me entraban escalofríos.

- Bien, has acertado. ¿Qué más?

- La de al lado es Tyche.

- ¿Sabes quién es?

Negué con la cabeza, sonrojándome un poco. No tenía ni idea de que existiera una diosa llamada Tyche, pero la cabaña tenía un gigantesco cartel luminoso sobre el tejado con el nombre parpadeando. Parecía una especie de casino en miniatura.

- Es la diosa de la fortuna.

- Ah, por eso lo del casino…

- Chica lista. ¿Seguro no eres hija de Atenea?

Travis soltó una carcajada, y yo negué con la cabeza. Trataba de no dar importancia al hecho de que no conocía quién era mi padre, o madre. Qué gracioso.

- La de al lado debe ser de Hebe ¿no? Por la fuente de la juventud…

- Muy bien. ¿Y la otra? – preguntó, indicándome una gran casa roja, con detalles dorados.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Ni idea.

- Es la cabaña de Niké, la diosa de la victoria. ¿Y la de…?

- ¡Némesis! – exclamé, y tuve que contenerme bastante para no ir corriendo hacia la cabaña. Desde que estudiaba mitología (es decir, desde siempre) Némesis me había llamado la atención más que ninguna otra divinidad. La diosa de la justicia y la venganza, sonaba tan bien.

Travis parecía preocupado por mi ilusión, pero en vez de decirme algo en plan de "venga, sigamos jugando" me dio la respuesta a la siguiente cabaña.

- Esa es la de Hypnos, el dios del…

- Del sueño. ¡Oye! No me lo chives todo, Travis, ¿qué gracia tiene?

- Uy, perdón, perdón – respondió él, levantando las manos como diciendo que se rendía.

- La siguiente es de Iris – lo interrumpí, contenta. Me hacía mucha gracia su cabaña: estaba pintada con todos los colores del arcoíris. Se veía un poco gay, pero no dije nada al respecto, porque un chico gigantesco acababa de entrar. Tenía unos músculos enormes, daba más la impresión de ser uno de los chicos de Hefesto.

- Ese es Butch, el jefe de la cabaña. Es muy majo – me comentó Travis, sonriendo. – Pero cuidado con sus abrazos, estruja de un modo antinatural.

Solté una carcajada, imaginándome a Travis aplastado entre los brazos de Butch. Hubiera sido tan divertido verlo…

- Bien, ahora la última cabaña, ¿sabes de quién es?

- ¿Hades?

- Perfecto – respondió, tomándome de la muñeca y llevándome hacia el centro de las cabañas, donde ardía un gran fuego. Pensé que haría alguno de sus comentarios para esa cabaña, pero no dijo nada, como si le tuviera miedo.

Alrededor del fuego, muchos chicos del campamento comentaban lo que habían hecho durante el año, se daban abrazos y besos y se gastaban bromas corriendo por todos lados.

- Eh Travis, ¿quién es esa? ¿Tu novia?

Él sonrió, aunque se notaba de lejos que se sentía muy incómodo con el argumento.

- Aileen, te presento a Pollux. Es hijo de Dionisio. Pollux, esta es Aileen, es nueva. Tiene un hermano llamado Noel.

- Hola – le dije, saludando con la mano, sintiéndome algo incómoda.

- Hola guapa, ¿qué tal? – preguntó, pero luego no esperó mi respuesta, sino que se fue hacia un grupo de chicas que, supuse, serían de la casa de Afrodita.

- Es más simpático de lo que parece – me aseguró Travis.

Iba a comentarle que no me había parecido nada simpático, así que probablemente no lo era, cuando Quirón apareció en su forma equina. A su lado, el señor D (que no había caído en que era el padre de Pollux) parecía de bastante mal humor.

- Espero que tu hermano no se disguste al saber que el señor D es pura antipatía – me susurró Travis al oído, mientras me tomaba la mano y me acercaba un poco más al fuego.

- Bien, chicos – empezó a hablar Quirón. – Quiero presentaros antes de la comida a los nuevos arribados. Chicos, acercaros aquí.

Travis me dio un empujón, levantando los pulgares como diciendo "tranquila, todo estará OK". Me acerqué a Noel, que estaba de pie junto al señor D con cara alucinada. Imaginé que pensaba que Dionisio era perfecto, aunque estuviera de mala uva (¿lo pilláis? Jaja, de mala uva, Dionisio, el dios del vino… Ok no, volvamos al tema importante) y lo mirara con cara de estar bastante incómodo. Aparté a Noel del director del campamento y simplemente me coloqué a su lado, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Había otros cuatro chicos con nosotros, aunque no los había visto en todo el día. Quizá porque Travis me había arrastrado por el campamento sin presentarme a nadie.

- Estos son Aileen y Noel Birdwhistle, unos hermanos de Texas – dijo Quirón, señalándonos, y luego dirigió su dedo acusador al resto de jóvenes. – Este es Francis, viene de Los Ángeles…

- ¡Viene de Los Ángeles! ¡Cómo mola! – me dijo Noel en una especie de intento de susurro, aunque los chicos de la primera fila parecieron escucharle.

- Esta es June Isaacs, que viene de Sídney, en Australia; y estas dos son Eliza y Lucy, que vienen de Las Vegas y, aunque lo parecen, no son hermanas. Bien, ahora que os he presentado, vamos a hacer una ofrenda a los dioses… Para pedirles que os reconozcan. Emily, las ofrendas, por favor.

La chica llamada Emily, que debía tener más o menos mi edad, se acercó a Quirón con una bandeja llena de patatas fritas y yogures de varios sabores.

- ¿Vamos a ofrecer ESO a los dioses? – susurré en dirección a Travis, que hizo que sí con la cabeza. – ¿Les gusta? – Asintió de nuevo. No podía culparles, aunque la verdad era una mezcla bastante extraña.

Quirón y Emily echaron las ofrendas al fuego y, de repente, unos extraños símbolos aparecieron sobre las cabezas de mis compañeros. Sí, mis compañeros, porque a mí, ninguno.

- ¡Niño! ¡Bienvenido al club! – exclamó una chica de la primera fila. Parecía la típica abusona del colegio, y los gritos iban en dirección a Noel. Sobre su pelo despeinado brillaba la cabeza de un jabalí. Debía ser la casa de Ares.

- Oh… Oh dioses, ¡oh dioses! – gritó Noel lleno de felicidad al darse cuenta de que era hijo de Ares. No era necesario que me imaginara su alegría, de hecho me dio uno de sus estrujantes abrazos y se fue corriendo hacia la chica. No sé si hayáis visto _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_, pero aquello se estaba convirtiendo en el Gran Comedor en el día de la Selección.

Pronto el resto se dirigió hacia sus hermanastros: June se fue con los chicos de Deméter, Lucy con los de Hécate, Eliza con los de Hebe, y Francis con los de Hypnos. Y ahí estaba yo, quieta como un pasmarote, esperando que mi padre o madre divino se manifestara. Lo peor era ver a Noel tan contento con los chicos de Ares… ¿No éramos hermanos acaso?

Miré a Quirón durante unos segundos y los ojos se me humedecieron por la rabia. Aunque me hacía ilusión poder quedarme con los chicos de Hermes (que si eran todos como Travis, seguro eran buena gente) me parecía injusto que, quién quiera que fuese mi padre o madre, no dijera nada. El centauro me sonrió, poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro, y me dijo al oído que luego lo acompañara a la Casa Grande.

Busqué la mirada de Travis entre la multitud y él me sonrió, por lo que me sentí más tranquila. En cuanto pude, volví a reunirme junto a él.

- Tú tranquila, a veces tardan un poco, están siempre muy ocupados. Probablemente será Ares también…

Dudaba de sus palabras. Nunca me había parado a pensar lo diferentes que éramos mi hermano y yo. Y eso de que nuestros padres hubieran muerto… Quizá el tío George no nos había mentido del todo. Siempre nos había dicho que tanto él como la tía Margo querían tener hijos, pero que nunca pudieron, y que fuimos una bendición…

- Oye, no le des más vueltas, ten paciencia – me repitió Travis, y suspiré. Tenía razón.

- ¡ATENCIÓN! – gritó Emily, dando un par de palmadas. – Todos los teléfonos móviles aquí, por favor…

- La chica pasó entre los distintos campistas con una gran caja de plástico, en la que debíamos dejar nuestros teléfonos. Travis apagó el mío y lo puso en la caja. Espera, ¿QUÉ?

- Travis, ¡deja de hacer eso!

- Oriento mis poderes al bien – dijo riendo, y negué con la cabeza. Si tenía que dormir en su misma cabaña, lo llevábamos claro.

Noel se resistió un poco a dar el móvil. Estaba jugando su última partida al Asphalt 8 junto a Connor y la chica que lo había saludado, Clarisse La Rue, que era la jefa de la cabaña de Ares. Parecía estar pasándolo genial, pero Emily se lo sacó de las manos, lo apagó, y lo dejó en la caja.

- Esa es Emily de la casa de Atenea. Ten cuidado, tiene muy mala leche cuando se enfada – me dijo Pollux, sonriendo.


End file.
